In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, when uplink scheduling is performed, user equipment sends a sounding reference signal (SRS) to a base station, and the base station estimates a signal to interference plus noise ratio (SINR) of a cell during uplink transmission according to uplink channel quality determined at a time point of receiving the SRS, schedules an uplink transmission resource for the user equipment at a scheduling time point, and determines a modulation and coding scheme used by the user equipment during uplink transmission.
Generally, the uplink channel quality determined at the time point of receiving the SRS may be used directly to estimate the SINR of the cell during uplink transmission. However, considering that a time delay exists between the time point of receiving the SRS, the scheduling time point and an uplink transmission time point, a considerable error may exist between the uplink channel quality determined at the time point of receiving the SRS and actual uplink channel quality during uplink transmission. Consequently, accuracy of the estimated SINR of the cell is relatively low, and performance of uplink scheduling is affected. Therefore, the channel quality during uplink transmission may be predicted based on the channel quality determined at the time point of receiving the SRS, so as to improve accuracy of the estimated SINR of the cell.
During research, the prior art has the following disadvantages: the SINR of the cell is not only related to channel quality, but also related to inter-cell interference. When the inter-cell interference fluctuates greatly at different time points, the estimated SINR of the cell may still be inaccurate even if the channel quality during uplink transmission is predicted based on the channel quality determined at the time point of receiving the SRS.